


His World

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I...I have no idea what to tag this fic, Lucifer as the Angel of Music, s03e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer didn't know he was the Angel of Music until after he had Fallen and his first visit to Earth.





	His World

**Author's Note:**

> Have a short fic that was buzzing around in my head and refused to not be written. 
> 
> This is a character study piece if anything...

There was something so good about being on Earth. He always felt it when up here.

And, regardless of what most people thought, it wasn’t the sex. Sex is great and he always wanted as much of it as he could get before someone fetched him to take him back to Hell. And someone was always there to try and take him back.

No, it wasn’t the sex. It wasn’t even the people, or the goodness, or that it is the only time he ever really saw family anymore.

It was the music.

Music was one of the best things he had ever heard. He hadn’t really understood it at first, because by the time humanity really got started and began to make music, he was in Hell.

It wasn’t until the first time he had come up to Earth just to get away from Hell for a bit that he noticed it. Back then it had been as simple as beating sticks together or on something else, rattling things with stones or sand in them. Horsehair came in later for strings.

It was all brilliant and it opened up a part of himself he hadn’t known existed.

In Heaven music was all voiced. Humans made it more than that and he was instantly in love.

It wasn’t until he asked one of his brothers when he was being taken back to Hell that he found out that Dad had made him the Angel of Music, but he had Fallen before he got to share that properly with humanity.

It called to him and he was stuck for the majority of the time in a place that had none. There was no music in Hell. He no longer could consider the choirs of Heaven as music, as that had been given another name, singing. Sure, singing was a type of music, but his interest had fallen directly onto instruments. 

His favourite by far was the piano when it was invented. 

Two things he always sought out when on Earth. Sex to alleviate the ache he felt for others that were able to consent and the connection that came with it and music. Sex was his social activity.

Music was more than that. It was a part of him. He knew how to play as soon as something was invented. Innate ability just letting him know. 

Desire wasn’t about sex, but it was also a part of him. His desire was to have music in Hell. But in Hell things were out of tune. Musicians couldn’t play as punishment. That and the screams of the damned really put a damper on everything. He had tried several times and failed all of them.

So, as soon as he had finished his rounds of Hell, he’d go up to Earth, visit as long as he could and indulged himself in sex and music.

And then he realised he didn’t have to try and impress Dad any longer. Why bother staying in a place that was painful to stay in because he couldn’t do what he was made to do. 

And on that day, Lucifer Morningstar became who he was supposed to be.


End file.
